parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tulip in Wonderland Part 7
Transcript *Ernie: “The Walrus and the Carpenter”. *Bert: Or “The Story of the Curious Oysters”. *(Ernie and Bert Clip): (Bonk) *Ernie: The sun was shining on the sea shining with all his might *Bert: He did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright *Moon: And this was odd because it was *Sun and Moon: The middle of the night! *(Mater and McQueen Appears Clip): (Music) The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand. The beach was wide from side to side but much too full of sand. *(McQueen Says Walrus Clip): Mr. Walrus! Said the Carpenter… My brain begins to perk. *(McQueen Work Mind Clip): We’ll sweep this clear in ‘alf a year. If you don’t mind the work. *(Mater Work Come Clip): Work? Ahem! The time has come… The Walrus said.. To talk of other things! *(Mater Shoes Things Clip): Of shoes and ships and sealing wax of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot? And whether pigs have wings. *(Mater Come Work to Today Clip): Calloo-Callay no work today! We’re cabbages and kings! *(McQueen Falls Clip): (Splashes) *(McQueen Seeing Oysters Clip) *(Oysters Hiding with Beds) *Lightning McQueen (Cars Toons: Tales from Radiator Springs: Radiator Springs 500 1/2): (Whistling) *(Mater Turns to McQueen Clip) *(McQueen Says Go to Them Clip) *(Mater Hits Him Clip): (Bonks) *(Mater Drive to Ocean Clip) *(Oysters Hides with Beds and Knock With a Cane) *(Mater Talks to Oysters Clip): Oh, uh, Oysters, come and walk with us. *(Oysters Out the Beds and Seeing Him): The day is warm and bright. *(Mater Talks to Oysters Clip): A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk *(Oysters Seeing): Would be a sheer delight *(McQueen Hungry Clip): Yes, should we get hungry on the way? We’ll stop and, uh, have a bite! *(Mater Attacks Clip): Ahem! *(Mother Oyster in a bed, looks a calender March): But Mother Oyster winked her eye, and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her Oyster bed. *Mother Oyster: The sea is nice, take my advice *(Mater Yes Clip): And stay right here. Mum said… Yes, yes, of course, of course, but, uh *(A cane closes a shell on Mother Oyster): Ha, ha! *(Mater Time Things Friends Clip): The time has come, my little friends. To talk of other things. Of shoes, and ships, and sealing wax, cabbages and kings. *(Oysters Seeing Him, Pick Her Cheek and She Laughs): And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings, ha ha! *(Mater Tells Them Out Sea Clip): Callo-Callay come, run away with cabbages and kings! *(Mater Whistles and Drive Clip): (Whistling) *(Oysters Jumps Out): (Whistling) *(Mater Whistles and Drive Clip): (Whistling) *(Lightning McQueen Happy and Driver Faster Clip) *(Oysters Walks the Sand) *(Mater Whistles and Drive Clip) *(McQueen Fixing the House Clip) *(Mater Whistles and Drive Clip): (Whistling) *(Door Shut Tim House Clip): (Door closes) *(Mater Talks to Oysters Clip): Ahem. Well, now, uh, let me see… Ah! *(McQueen Says Walrus Clip) *(Mater Bread Clip): A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need! *(McQueen Right Up Clip) *(Mater Going to Eat Clip) *(McQueen Salt Clip): Listen, how 'bout some pepper and salt and vinegar, eh? *(Mater Idea Clip): Well, yes, yes, splendid idea, ha ha! Very good, indeed. *(McQueen Goes in Clip) *(Mater Ready Oysters Clip): Now, if you’re ready, Oysters, dear? (Chuckles) *(Oysters look at a menu of Special Today Oysters on the half shell): We can begin the feed. Feed? *(Mater Idea Clip): Oh, yes… Uh, the time has come, my little friends. To talk of food and things. *(McQueen Making Food Clip): Of peppercorns and mustard seeds and other seasonings! *(McQueen Hungry Clip): We’ll mix 'em all together in a sauce that’s fit for kings. *(McQueen Cabbages and Kings Clip): Calloo-Callay we’ll eat today like cabbages and kings! *(McQueen Whistling Clip): (Whistling) *(Mater Excuse Clip): I, uh… I, I weep for you. I… Hic! Oh, excuse me. I deeply sympathize. *(Mater Company Clip): For I’ve enjoyed your company, oh, much more than you realize. *(McQueen Says Little Oysters Clip): Little Oysters? Little Oysters? *(McQueen Realize About Food Clip): But answer, there came none. And this was scarcely odd because, they’d been eaten *(Shells on a Plate in the table with fork and salt): Every one! *(Mater Shocking Clip): Hm… Well, uh… Ha, ha. *(Mater Explain Clip): Ha, ha. Ha, ha. *(McQueen Getting Angry Clip): Ahem, uh… *(Mater Frightend Run Clip): The time has come! *(McQueen Chases Mater Beach Clip) *Sun and Moon: With cabbages and *Ernie and Bert: Kings! The end. Clips/Years/Companies: *Sesame Street (@1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) *Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) *Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) *Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) *Cars 3 (@2017 Disney/Pixar) *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (Mater the Greater, Heavy Metal Mater, Air Mater, Tokyo Mater, (U.F.M.) Unidentified Flying Mater & Rescue Squad Mater; @2008-2012 Disney/Pixar) *Radiator Springs 500 1/2 (@2014 Disney/Pixar) *Mater and the Ghostlight (@2006 Disney/Pixar) *The Boss Baby (@2017 Dreamworks) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts